


Return

by chokeproof



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeproof/pseuds/chokeproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Jim return from their friends after party and Jim is a little more intoxicated than Spock thinks he can handle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blunderbuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunderbuss/gifts).



“Where are you going?” Spock dreaded the pleading tone in his drunken companions voice. He was always positive about his assumption. His assumption right now, was that this situation was unavoidable. He turned on his heels to gaze at the others figure in the dim orange light of the bedroom. Knees pulled up to his chest so that his face was resting on them, arms wrapped around his legs and that same smile from moments earlier still there, as wide and raw with innocence as the last time he saw it. He’d kicked the duvet off of himself.

“Our study.” there wasn’t a distinct reason he had for leaving. There wasn’t anything productive or necessary he was required to do. He just felt a need tugging him away from his partner. And that same need was drawing him back to him as well.

“Why don’t you stay? I’m lonely.” Jim’s eyes closed, his lashes resting on his cheeks with their perfect curls and the wide smile turning small, almost childish.

“You should be resting. My presence will only assure you do the exact opposite.”

“I can’t sleep when I’m lonely..” through every slurred word Spock swore to himself, he wouldn’t comply with Jim’s wants. He could sufficiently assure that he wouldn’t merely fall asleep due to exhaustion. “C’mon-” his arms out stretched and his knees remained pulled up to his chest, eyes opening to peer up at him. “I won’t bother you, promise.” his eyes didn’t move, soft in their gaze as they rested on Spock’s face. His fingers flexed in a motioning indicating he wanted Spock to come towards him- and his slightly pouted lip might have said the same thing.

A sigh passed his slightly parted lips and he cast Jim a look of acceptance.

“Alright. Allow me a few moments of grace.” Spock turned to shut the lights of the apartment off and Jim beamed happily, looking nearly giddy.

He moved to clumsily fix the duvet so that Spock could slip under at the other side of the bed and his stuck his own feet under it, biting anxiously at his lip. His fingers fiddled with the seam of the sheet and when Spock came back in, he stood and looked down at Jim from the foot of the bed until a small giggle like noise bubbled from the other’s mouth and he could do nothing more but glaze his eyes over and turn the light from dim to off.

“Thank you.” his voice chimed through the darkness as Spock pulled the duvet over their bodies and Jim shifted closer, pressing his warm skin against the Vulcan’s skin, cool in comparison. And as if offering some comfort, the others head came forward to press against his own. And in the silence of the room, he gave nothing but a small sound of content.


End file.
